An Aching Need
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Ichigo gets stabbed by a Hollow that releases energy into his body. The only way for Ichigo to heal is to get intimate with someone strong enough to take it. Rated M for graphic depictions.


An Aching Need

_**An Aching Need**_

_**GoldDragon08: **_This is my first fan fiction…sort of. I'm not familiar with all of the characters' names so bare with me. This is pretty much a romance/LEMON/Comedy with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

_Chapter One_

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he made is way to school again. There had been many battles fought, and many wounds received, but none ever effected him in this way. Ichigo Kurosaki rubbed below his belly button, wincing. Something had happened during this last battle with a Hollow. The Hollow had used it's talons to pierce Ichigo's body in his waist. He had put ointment and bandages on it after defeating said Hollow, but he had to ask Orihime Inoue to take a look, just to be on the safe side. The worst of the pain was shooting down into his groin area, making other functions painful. He felt a massive pressure building there, and for some reason, he was now packing a constant hard-on. He would never let Orihime look at that. Well, almost never.

_Ugh, I can't believe I'm this perverted. _Ichigo thought, still wincing from the pain he was in. _How can I be hard at a time like this?_

People passed by on their way to school, not noticing. Ichigo suddenly felt a dull roar start at the back of his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"-And then we'll go to the beauty salon, and eat ice cream while we get pedicures, and maybe some salmon." Orihime kept babbling on about going shopping that afternoon, and Rukia Kuchiki was not really interested, but she wanted to spend more time with one of her best friends if she could.

"That sounds like fun." Rukia smiled. "Although, I'm not quite sure about the Salmon bit."

"Oh you'll love it Rukia." Orihime replied as they walked to the school. "It tastes so yummy!"

The girls grinned at each other. They continued walking, but as they rounded the bend, they found Ichigo leaning on a wall, grimacing while holding his gut.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, running to him, with Orihime at her side.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Argh," Ichigo tried smiling. "Don't worry. I was just in a battle this morning with a Hollow, and the damned thing stabbed me. Here, Orihime, can you take a look?"

Ichigo stood straight up, and pointed downward. Nothing was said for two minutes, and both women's faces turned beat red, as their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Noticing their weird expressions, Ichigo raised his right eyebrow and looked down himself. There was a bulge in his pants in his groin.

"NOT THERE!!" Ichigo fumed lifting his shirt pointing at the bandage although he was still having an erection. A wooden table was spinning in the air. "I was stabbed here, not my hard-on! I mean, I don't have a hard-on it's just…DAMN IT!!"

There was an explosion of dust as Ichigo made his get away to Urahara's shop, and away from the girls he pretty much just sexually assaulted. The two women looked at Ichigo's retreating form. Rukia pointed her finger.

"Boy." Was all she could muster saying.

"That is nasty, Kurosaki." Urahara said. "Why would you bring that here? Go to a sex shop, or bone someone. You have pillows and socks right?"

"Would you shut up, I'm talking about a wound I got above my frigging boner." Ichigo said showing Urahara.

Urahara's eyes widened.

"Does the two feel connected?" Urahara asked

"They both hurt." Ichigo stammered fuming at all of this.

"Kurosaki, you were stabbed by one of the most perverted, disgusting Hollows I've ever seen." Urahara said. "From the looks of it, it's not the physical wound that's causing it. It's the energy that was left behind that's causing your predicament."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, pulling his shirt down.

"To put it bluntly, you have a few hours to bone someone and release that energy before it starts getting worse. And by worse, I mean all of your muscles will seize up, and you'll pretty much be paralyzed. You'll start suffocating and then die because your heart will get crushed. It's happened to a few Soul Reapers before, but never this severe. I can sense that there's a lot of energy pent up inside there, and masturbation won't really work unless you can totally pleasure yourself. But that would take a lot of concentration, and believe you me; this condition is way safer with a partner if you don't want to finish with a hole in the wall. And it can't be with any partner. They have to be able to take a lot of punishment and bruising. The safest thing would be to do it with a gigai."

"Do you have any here in the store?" Ichigo asked impatiently. "I know this isn't a sex store, but what else can I do?"

"Well, I need to order a new stock, but by the time they come you'll be finished." Urahara winced at the pun he made. "I mean finished as in dead."

"You mean I have to bang a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. "You mean I have to bang Ririn?"

"Eyuuu, Ririn?" Urahara grimaced. "She's a little girl…Try Rukia Kuchiki."

"RUKIA??" Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground. Byakuya would castrate him if he even touched her.

"Rukia." Urahara said, starting to dial his telephone.

"You want me to do what with my Gigai?" Rukia said after bursting into the shop. She was a deep tomato color, and could not look Ichigo in the eye. Ichigo too was red. "Is this a joke?"

"No, Kurosaki's dead if you don't fuck him." Urahara said bluntly, while opening a plastic bag he just bought from a pharmacy. "These tablets are good for desire, while the others are to make it more pleasurable, and a whole lot less painful. I've also added some Kido magic to make these more effective for you Rukia."

"Hey, you mean I have to stay inside the gigai while he defiles it?" Rukia asked.

"It has to feel like a real person, and your soul is strong to handle Kurosaki's madness." Urahara concluded, tipping his hat.

"Hey, I'm not some crazy rapist or something." Ichigo said. "Why don't I just get a whore or something, leave Rukia out of it?"

"Because the energy you produce when you're finished with probably kill the prostitute." Urahara said. "I can fix a gigai, and spiritually nothing will be too severe."

"Can't you just make another gigai, or something?" Rukia asked.

"There's no time, and you two fuckers need to make with the hanky panky." Urahara opened his underground training facility, and threw down blankets and sheets. "Enjoy."

Rukia sat on a rock, not daring to look at Ichigo. Ichigo bowed his head.

"You know what, forget about this." Ichigo said getting up, "I'll figure something out on my own, this is too weird."

"Ichigo." Rukia said softening her face. He would rather die than hurt her. "I'm a soldier. I will do whatever it takes to win this war with the Hollows. I want to help you. And I sort of wanted this for a long time."

"You what?"

Rukia stood up, coming closer to Ichigo. He swallowed as sweat started beading on his forehead. He knew that there was some sexual tension between them, but he had always thought that since Rukia was way older than him, she would rather go with Renji or someone else. She put her right index finger to his lips, making the 'sh' sound, while slowly and surely unbuttoned his shirt. Ichigo's breath became labored as he felt her warmth against his body. She lifted his undershirt over his head, and started kissing his chest, all the way up to his face. She stopped and for a silent moment, they locked onto each other's gazes. Their fingers touched, and Ichigo brushed back some hair that was on Rukia's face. He bent forward, inching slowly to her face. She brought herself up to meet him. They locked lips in a slow, wet kiss, moving their lips gingerly, savoring this moment.

Ichigo started moving faster, and started kissing her cheek, and left butterfly kisses on her ear while opening her shirt, and rubbing her neck. He traced his kisses down her neck to her collar bone, and Rukia kissed him the same way on his head, running her hands over his hard muscles. She had taken three of the desire pills and they were working fast. Ichigo undid her bra and kneaded her left breast while dropping the bra onto the floor. He kissed his way down and flicked the budding nipple with his tongue. Rukia gasped, biting her lower lip. She could feel the hot-iron Bone against her leg, and she started rubbing it.

Ichigo rubbed her back with his right hand while massaging her breast with his left. He switched hands and tended to the other breast, while Rukia lifted her head up.

_This feels so good. _Rukia thought, roaming Ichigo's body with both hands, squeezing his right arm. He kissed her stomach in retaliation while kneaded both breasts, and then stood back up, kissing her again on the lips. Her eyes fluttered. They were a deep violent.

_God, her eyes are beautiful._ Ichigo thought. He then said it, and she blushed deeper. She started undoing his pants and they dropped to the ground. Ichigo kicked off his shoes and stood wearing nothing but his boxers and his socks. Likewise, Ichigo felt up Rukia's right butt-cheek while undoing her skirt. This fell to the floor. He knelt down and blew on her white panties, hoping she felt it underneath. He kissed her thigh, and undid her shoes and slid her socks off her feet. Ichigo took off his own socks, and in a quick motion, lifted Rukia up bridal style. She squealed with delight as they continued kissing each other, trying to see who would kiss each other the most. Ichigo carried Rukia to where the sheets were piled, and rested her gently.

He stood up, drinking in her curves, her cream colored skin, her raven hair, and her violet eyes. She was as beautiful as a gemstone. She was a flower in the desert. Ichigo could see the want and passion in her eyes, and noticed that she was more than a little wet down south. Ichigo pulled off his boxers and Rukia's eyes widened. Slowly, she grasped his shaft, and pumped several times, but Ichigo wanted more than that. He kissed her full on her pink blossom lips, tasting her spicy yet sweet mouth.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's chocolate eyes, and wanted the spiky haired hero all the more. They closed there eyes and continued kissing, while Ichigo slid Rukia's panties off. He threw them to the side, and broke the kiss. He was now in the middle of Rukia's legs and she seemed to be ready for him. Not just yet. Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes once more, and rubbed the inside of her legs with his right hand, going closer and closer to her womanhood. He rubbed her tenderly, and after a few strokes, she started rocking her hips back and forth. She smiled sweetly blushing as Ichigo flicked her left nipple with his left hand, while pleasuring her with his right. He stuck his middle finger inside of her, and slowly, tortured her with his strokes. She arched her back and inhaled sharply.

Rukia slid closer to Ichigo and kissed him more passionately. The pain in Ichigo's gut seemed to have disappeared for the time being, but his throbbing member was still in need. Ichigo leaned onto Rukia, making her lie on the sheets. She sat up a bit, and looked into his eyes. He grasped his shaft, and guided him into her blissfulness. Slowly, he thrust into her, going half way, and then coming back out. He thrust again, this time going deeper. Rukia lay back down on the sheet, and started matching his slow thrusts, this time taking all of him inside of her. He gasped, and they started increasing the tempo.

Rukia started gasping. Sweat poured off both bodies as the thrusting continued. She started moaning and then made love-making sounds. He was grunting with each thrust. Ichigo could not contain himself anymore, and started pounding into her, making her almost scream. However, this was out of more enjoyment, and not pain thanks to the pills Urahara had given her. Ichigo continued thrusting in and out at a quick pace. He put his whole length into her, and their bodies collided every time, making slapping sounds. Then, Ichigo accidentally missed and slammed into the ground.

"Fuck." Ichigo said, wasting no time in getting back in.

His rhythm increased to the point that Rukia could not keep up, and she snapped back her head, screaming his name. She kept going as fast as she could.

"Rukia you alright?" Ichigo asked, and was answered with a quick nod, and Ichigo could see in her eyes that she wanted more.

With that she climaxed, but Ichigo kept pounding more and more. She climaxed again, in a quicker time, and for longer. Ichigo was still not finished. She climaxed again, making him want her more. She arched her back and screamed with pleasure. Digging deep, Ichigo made Rukia climax a fourth and final time, before climaxing himself.

"Rukia!" Ichigo whispered. The energy that he released made Rukia tighten around him, and the energy seeped out of Rukia's entrance. He finally rolled off Rukia, leaving her gasping for air. They both panted for few minutes, unable to say or do anything. Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him, and away from the mess they had made. Ichigo looked into Rukia's warm eyes once more, smiling sheepishly before watching her nuzzle up to him, and they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep, exhausted from their love making. Ichigo was healed.

"Alright! Oh, I think I'll keep this." Urahara said, stepping out of his closet, where there was multiple television screen set up. He had watched and taped the whole thing. He closed the door behind him, leaving the room where the cameras watched the two lovers sleep off the day's rigorous activity. Masturbation would have worked perfectly, but Urahara used the two Soul Reapers' naivety to get them together. It was Urahara's Aching Need to have them screw each other.

_**GoldDragon08: **_Please Review!!

* * *

* * *


End file.
